


Prophecy

by penny_riled



Category: A Darker Shade of Magic - V. E. Schwab, A Gathering of Shadows - V.E. Schwab, Shades of Magic - V. E. Schwab
Genre: Adopted Sibling Relationship, Attempt at Humor, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Love, Dirty Talk, Established Relationship, Implied/Referenced Incest, Incest, Indecent proposals, M/M, My First Work in This Fandom, Not actually incest, Sibling Incest, lord help me
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-06-14
Updated: 2016-06-14
Packaged: 2018-07-15 03:07:13
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 519
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7203995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/penny_riled/pseuds/penny_riled
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Kell is bored and Rhy's a tease. Some dirty talk and a little kissing, that's all.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Prophecy

**Author's Note:**

> A short little thing to test the waters. My first public fic and unbeta'd, so it's all my own fault.
> 
> Follow me @[penny-riled](http://penny-riled.tumblr.com/) on Tumbr.

Kell sighs and tries not to scowl too much. Another interminable reception for something or someone dull; he hadn't even bothered to inquire, just turned up as requested. There's music, though it's quiet and unobtrusive, and the crowd is well-, if not richly dressed, so it's probably in honor of someone not terribly high-ranking, or some truly boring matter of business or politics. He concentrates on keeping a polite expression on his face and not dying of boredom by the end of the night.

  
A presence looms up at his back and a cool glass is pressed into his hand. "You're doing much better, brother. You only look vaguely menacing tonight instead of murderous." It's embarrassing how much his spirits lift at the sound of Rhy's voice. It's more embarrassing how his cock lifts at the faint brush of Rhy's lips along the rim of his ear. Kell sips his drink, something strong and smoky, but slightly sweet, and favors his brother with a cool glance.

  
"Don't fret, this should only last another hour or so and we'll be free to go. You can amuse yourself by thinking about fucking your impossibly handsome brother over a balcony rail when this is over."

  
Kell swallows involuntarily but attempts to snap, "The only words in that sentence that make sense are 'brother' and 'impossible'."

  
"Oh, I think you'll find they all have a certain inevitability soon. They may even come to seem prophetic. Unless you want _me_ to fuck _you_ over the balcony rail, which is entirely acceptable. Prophecy isn't absolute, you know. The future can always be changed." Rhy breaks off to bow and flash a brilliant smile at a pair of women drifting past. Kell feels too dizzy to do more than nod weakly at them, most of the blood in his head having swept down to his groin at Rhy's words.

  
"Here are some more words of prophecy." Rhy gazes out over the crowd, inclining his head respectfully or raising his eyebrows in recognition as he catches the eye of one acquaintance or another. " 'Stuffed full of cock.' Though whose destiny they apply to remains to be seen. Well, must go mingle." He turns back to Kell, favoring him with a lingering up and down glance and a mischievous smirk in the vicinity of Kell's crotch before sweeping off into the throng.

  
Kell stands motionless for a full five minutes. Abruptly he pulls himself up, hands his glass to a passing servant, takes another glass at random and drains it before handing it back, and stalks off in search of his brother. He finds Rhy flirting outrageously with a handsome middle-aged man, but Kell tows Rhy away into a nearby corridor, muttering an apology.

  
"What's going on?" though Rhy's grin indicates he has a reasonable idea. They round a corner and in answer Kell shoves him hard against the wall, devouring his mouth and grinding into his hips until Rhy is wide-eyed and gasping.

  
"The fulfillment of the prophecy." Kell growls against Rhy's jaw, his hand tangled in Rhy's curls. "Your fate has just caught up with you."


End file.
